NEW LEAF
by aicchan
Summary: Lagilagi fanfic yang syeediiih. ak ndiri ga ngerti kok cerita aku pada kaya gini semua ya. BTW Teuteup aku tunggu reviewnya lhoooo...... DOUMO m m


**New Leaf******

**Chara: Gaara-Naruto **

**Disclaimer:Kishimoto Masashi **

Hujan kembali membasahi bumi Konoha hari ini. Sudah beberapa hari hujan turun dan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada matahari untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Para penduduk desa ninja itu kelihatan tengah menjalankan kegiatan seperti biasa walau cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat.

Di gedung akademi pusat desa itu, tampak berkumpul puluhan shinobi lain yang berasal dari desa aliansi Konoha, yaitu Suna. Dipimpin oleh Kazekage mereka, para shinobi itu membantu para shinobi Konoha untuk menghadapi pertempuran besar beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ini mereka tengah menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari pemimpin tertinggi mereka. Sementara itu dalam sebuah ruangan khusus, berkumpullah penguasa tertinggi dari kedua desa itu, Godaime Hokage dan Godaime Kazekage, bersama dengan beberapa shinobi Konoha.

"Untuk sementara keadaan mungkin akan aman. Kita bisa mulai mengatur kembali kondisi militer kita." Ujar seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di kursi utama di ruangan itu. "Konoha dan Suna pastinya telah kehilangan banyak anggotanya. Apa pendapatku ini benar, Kazekage-_Kun_?" Tanya wanita yang tak lain adalah Tsunade, sang Hokage, pada seorang pemuda belia yang duduk diantara Jonin wanita dan pria.

Pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu kelihatan agak _risih_ dengan panggilan janggal dari Kage wanita itu. "—Aku setuju dengan pendapat anda." Sahutnya singkat.

"Saat ini masing-masing dari kita masih dalam tahap pemulihan, apa anda tidak keberatan untuk tinggal sebentar lagi di Konoha ini? Masih banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Tsunade memandang 2 orang shinobi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara. "Dan ku rasa, masih ada yang ingin anda lakukan di sini."

Gaara ikut memandang pada 2 orang sebayanya yang tampak kuyu, tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu dia kembali memandang Tsunade, "—Aku akan tinggal 2-3 hari lagi. Tapi aku akan segera menyuruh yang lain untuk kembali ke Suna."

"Aku akan ikut kembali ke Suna. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Ujar shinobi pria di sisi kiri Gaara yang merupakan kakak laki-laki sang Kazekage, Kankurou.

"Kalau kau pulang, aku akan menemani Gaara disini." Ujar shinobi wanita di kanan Gaara, dia adalah Temari, kakak tertua dari Gaara dan Kankurou. "Selagi masih ada disini aku akan menganalisa beberapa sisi dari pertahanan Suna dan Konoha." Lanjutnya.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis, "Selama apapun kalian ingin tinggal, aku akan mengizinkannya. Bagi kami, Suna sudah seperti saudara sendiri sekarang."

Gaara mengangguk hormat pada Tsunade, lalu dia kembali memandang kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya lagi. Kedua orang itu terus menunduk dan tidak bicara sama sekali. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang Jonin yang berdiri di belakang dua orang itu. Hatake Kakashi, mantan Jonin pembimbing dari tim 7, tim dari kedua orang itu. Kakashi membalas pandangan Gaara padanya sebentar, lalu kemudian dia mengangguk. Gaara mengerti maksud dari anggukan itu, kemudian dia berdiri, "Kalau begitu, kami akan menyampaikan ini pada shinobi kami dan setelah itu aku akan kembali kemari."

"Kami akan menunggu kalau begitu." Ujar Tsunade, "Sampaikan juga rasa terima kasihku pada mereka."

Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka bertiga segera mengabarkan pada para shinobi Suna tentang apa yang telah dibicarakan dengan Hokage. Kemudian, bersama dengan Kankurou, para shinobi Suna itu pun bergegas kembali ke desa mereka. Setelah itu, Gaara dan Temari kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi. Saat mereka masuk, ternyata di dalam hanya tinggal seorang Genin dari Konoha yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Genin yang telah memberi jalan baru untuk Gaara.

Melihat itu, Temari menepuk pundak Gaara, "Akan aku tinggalkan kalian. Coba ajaklah dia bicara." Kata Temari. "Aku akan ada di gedung pelatihan Chuunin kalau kau mencariku. Sampai nanti." Dia pun meninggalkan adik termudanya itu.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Genin yang merupakan sahabat pertamanya itu. Pemuda yang dulu dia kenal sebagai orang yang selalu ceria dan naif itu, kini telah berubah. "—Kau terlihat kacau." Katanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Naruto terus saja menunduk, "—Biasanya aku ini memang kacau 'kan?" Suaranya terdengar serak.

Gaara menyandarkan badannya di sofa itu dan melihat rinai hujan yang masih turun di luar sana, dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi pada Naruto dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan tetes air yang menyentuh kaca jendela.

"…. Terima kasih, ya—kalian sudah banyak membantu kami." Kata Naruto. "Kalau tidak ada kalian…. Mungkin kami akan mengalami kehilangan yang lebih parah lagi." Dia mencoba tersenyum, tapi lebih seperti tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun setelah itu, dia tidak mampu menahan airmata yang sejak tadi sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Si bodoh itu—Si bodoh itu lagi-lagi berbuat seenaknya…. Lagi-lagi dia membuat Sakura menangis. Si bodoh itu—" Naruto mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan lengan jaketnya. "Aku tidak tahu—tidak mengerti, apakah yang aku lakukan itu sudah benar? Apa memang tidak ada jalan lain selain itu?"

Barulah Gaara memandang Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya, "Kau sudah benar. Terkadang jalan yang terburuk adalah arah yang benar. Kau telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Bukankah saat itu—Sasuke tersenyum?"

Naruto teringat kenangan terakhirnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, rekan satu timnya dulu. Wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya terbayang jelas seakan baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Airmata yang mati-matian dia tahan akhirnya kembali mengalir.

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, "—Menangis saja. Tidak apa-apa….." Hujan turun semakin derasnya, menyembunyikan suara isak tangis Naruto. Gaara hanya diam, namun tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pundak sahabat karibnya itu, karena dia tahu sakit dan menderitanya kehilangan orang yang berharga.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Gaara berdiri dan melepaskan jubah Kage miliknya dan menyelimuti Naruto yang tertidur di sofa itu. Pelan dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Lalu dia menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu. Sesampainya dia di pintu utama gedung itu, dia berpapasan dengan seorang Chuunin. Gaara mengenali Chuunin itu sebagai Iruka, orang yang telah merawat dan membesarkan Naruto.

"Selamat sore, Gaara-Kun…." Sapa Iruka. Gaara mengangguk untuk menjawab sapaan itu, "Maaf—apa kau tahu dimana Naruto? Sejak tadi aku mencarinya."

Gaara memandang ke arah koridor yang kosong, "—Dia ada di ruangan Hokage, tapi dia sedang tidur. Ku rasa sebaiknya biarkan saja dulu."

Iruka mengarahkan pandangannya pada ruang Hokage yang terletak di sisi kanan koridor utama itu, "—Dia pasti lelah sekali. Sejak kembali dari Oto Gakure, dia sama sekali tidak tidur. Terima kasih sudah menemaninya…."

Gaara menghela nafas, "Aku permisi dulu. Kalau dia sudah bangun, katakan aku akan menemuinya di rumahnya malam ini. Selamat sore." Gaara melangkah menembus hujan yang masih turun dengan deras sore itu. Dalam beberapa langkah saja dia sudah basah kuyub, namun itu tidak membuat Gaara mempercepat langkahnya. Dia malah berhenti dan membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. "Yashamaru…." Di tengah suara air yang turun dari langit, Gaara membisikkan sebuah nama yang dulu adalah nama yang begitu penting baginya….



"Ya ampun, Gaara—Kenapa kau basah kuyub begini?" Temari segera menghampiri Gaara begitu melihat dia berdiri di depan gedung pelatihan Chuunin. "Kalau berjalan di tengah hujan begini, nanti kau bisa sakit." Temari menyeret Gaara untuk masuk. Setelah menyuruhnya duduk dan membuatkannya secangkir teh panas, Temari pun menanyakan alasan kenapa Gaara sampai basah kuyub seperti ini.

Gaara pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pada kakak perempuannya itu. "—Ternyata menemani orang yang sedang bersedih itu melelahkan." Dia memandang uap panas yang keluar dari cangkir yang dia genggam, "Aneh rasanya melihat dia jadi seperti itu."

"Wajar saja seseorang yang kehilangan akan menjadi sedih. Kau juga pernah mengalaminya 'kan?" Temari duduk di sebelah adiknya, "Butuh waktu bagi mereka untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa teman mereka tidak akan kembali lagi di sisi mereka."

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja—tidak biasa melihat dia murung." Gaara meneguk teh panas itu. Rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya yang basah. "Nanti malam aku akan menemuinya lagi."

"Terserah. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ujar Temari. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke peginapan dan keringkan tubuhmu itu!" Kata Temari. "Aku masih ada sedikit urusan di sini."

Gaara memandang ke arah seorang Chuunin yang akhir-akhir ini tampak akrab dengan Temari, yaitu Nara Shikamaru, seorang shinobi yang memiliki keahlian yang sama dengan Temari, yaitu kemampuan analisa yang tinggi. "—Aku tidak akan menggangu kalau begitu." Ujar Gaara sambil meletakkan cangkirnya.

Rona merah tersamar di pipi Temari, "Bu—bukan hal yang seperti itu kok. Kau jangan salah mengerti."

Gaara tersenyum samar pada kakaknya, "Aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan pribadimu." Katanya, "Aku kembali ke penginapan dulu. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut hari ini. Sampai nanti." Gaara pun kembali berjalan di bawah hujan yang turun. Jarak dengan penginapan tidak begitu jauh, hingga dalam beberapa menit dia sudah sampai ke tempat itu, setelah mengambil kunci, dia bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Di sana dia terkejut mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya dan hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Lho—rupanya kau di luar, ya? Pantas dari tadi aku ketuk tidak ada yang menjawab." Gaara melihat Naruto tersenyum, tapi dia tahu itu bukan senyum miliknya. "Kenapa kau basah seperti itu? Kau tidak pakai payung, ya?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk lalu mengambil handuk kering dan mengeringkan kepalanya, "—Kau sudah lama?"

"Baru saja." Naruto ikut masuk dalam kamar itu, "Aku mau mengembalikan ini." Dia meletakkan jubah milik Gaara di meja, "Maaf ya, aku malah tertidur. Iruka Sensei yang membangunkan aku. Karena katanya kau akan ke rumahku malam ini, aku pikir sebaiknya aku saja yang menemuimu. Lagipula kau tidak akan mau masuk ke rumahku yang berantakan itu." Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi di meja itu. "Kau dari mana sampai basah kuyub begitu?"

"—Aku menemui Temari di gedung pelatihan." Katanya.

"Hmm—dia pasti bersama Shikamaru." Tebak Naruto. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka?"

"Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan Temari lebih dari seharusnya." Gaara meletakkan handuk yang sekarang sudah basah itu sekenanya dan duduk di dekat Naruto, "—Sebenarnya…. Apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan datang kemari? Ku rasa bukan persoalan Temari atau Shikamaru."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Ya—h begini…. Yang tadi itu…. memalukan sekali, ya?!" Katanya lirih. "Menangis seperti anak kecil begitu. Aku…. Jadi malu padamu."

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Hah?"

"Saat senang tertawa, saat sedih menangis…. Bukankah itu hal yang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Tidak ada hal yang memalukan sama sekali."

Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang tidak biasa dari Gaara. "Kamu juga—sudah berubah banyak dari terakhir kita bertemu tahun lalu."

"Orang tidak akan sama selamanya 'kan?"

"—Kau benar. Tidak ada yang akan sama selamanya." Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Tapi—setelah menangis tadi rasanya lega. Karena aku tidak mungkin menangis di hadapan Sakura-Chan…. Terima kasih, ya—kau mau tinggal di sini beberapa hari lagi. Kalau kau langsung pulang, aku tidak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa lagi."

Gaara menyisir rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah dengan jemarinya, "Bukankah kau punya Iruka Sensei yang setiap waktu setiap detik selalu kau banggakan itu?"

"Aku tidak mau membuat Iruka Sensei cemas. Sudah cukup bagiku bermanja dengannya, aku terlalu banyak merepotkannya dan aku sudah janji tidak akan manja lagi padanya. Sekarang aku sudah 16 tahun, mana mungkin bertingkah seperti anak-anak terus." Naruto nyengir.

"Dasar mulut besar. Kau selalu saja pintar bicara." Gaara memandang keluar dimana hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, "—Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Sejauh yang aku lihat—dia sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa."

"…. Sakura-Chan…. Sejak kita kembali ke sini, dia pun menolak untuk bicara padaku. jangankan bicara, menemuiku saja dia enggan." Naruto bertopang dagu, "Tapi aku paham alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu. Aku adalah orang yang merenggut nyawa orang yang paling dia sukai." Naruto memandang tangan kanannya. Segera dia menggenggamkan tangan kanannya itu saat terlintas dalam benaknya cairan merah pekat yang mengalir di tangannya itu. juga tempat—dimana Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir….

Gaara melihat tangan Naruto bergetar, "—Bukan salahmu." Naruto menengadah dan memandang Gaara yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Bukan keinginanmu melakukan hal itu. Sasuke sendiri yang memintamu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Bukankah di saat terakhir hidupnya dia…. Dia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang kalian kenal?"

Naruto kembali menunduk, namun saat itu dia tersenyum, "Kau benar. Dia—sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang aku kenal. Lalu—apa dengan begitu dia sudah senang?"

"…. Pasti. Aku yakin dia sangat senang, karena sampai akhir pun, kalian tetap menjadi temannya. Itu akan sangat membuatnya bahagia…."

"Sasuke bodoh itu—" Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah dia alami bersama tim pertamanya, "—Sekarang…. Klan Uchiha telah lenyap…. Tidak akan ada Uchiha yang lain lagi. Tidak akan ada…. Orang hebat seperti dia lagi…." Petir menyambar dan menimbulkan bunyi bergemuruh di luar sana. Hujan yang sudah turun hampir 6 jam itu malah bertambah deras seakan bersiap untuk datangnya badai di penghujung musim gugur ini. "—Besok, aku akan pergi lagi ke makam keluarga Uchiha. Kau mau ikut?"

"—Ya—aku ikut."

Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara, "Terima kasih. Aku belum sanggup pergi ke sana sendirian."

Kemudian Gaara melihat ke arah pelindung kepala milik Naruto. Lempengan besi di sana tampak tergores disana-sini dan ada beberapa retakan disana, "—Apa kau—Akan memakai pelindung itu terus?"

"Eh? Ini—?" Naruto memegang tepian pelindung kepala itu, "—Akan terus aku pakai. Benda ini adalah saksi dari pertarunganku dengan Sasuke. Akan terus aku pakai. Selain itu, ini adalah pelindung milik Iruka Sensei yang dia berikan saat meluluskan aku dari akademi. Benda ini tidak akan aku lepaskan walau aku sudah mati."

"Pelindung kepala itu merupakan bukti bahwa kau telah menjadi seorang shinobi yang sebenarnya. Bukti akan kekuatanmu, dan juga bukti—bahwa kau memiliki sebuah rumah untuk pulang." Gaara berbalik dan mengambil pakaian baru dari dalam lemari, "Hari sudah malam. Aku akan keluar membeli makan malam. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Ajaknya. Saat ini dia ingin berada dekat dengan Naruto, seperti dulu Naruto selalu ada di dekatnya.

"…. Boleh. Aku juga sedang lapar. Kau mau makan apa? Nanti aku tunjukkan kedai yang enak."

Gaara diam sebentar, lalu dia menghampiri Naruto lagi, "—Bagaimana…. Kalau kita makan ramen?"

Naruto tersenyum, "—Baiklah." Katanya. Saat itu Gaara terus memandang Naruto dan membuat Naruto keheranan, "Kenapa kau melotot begitu?"

"—Apa kau akan terus berada di kamar ini?"

"Heh?"

"…. Aku akan mengganti bajuku—Dan kuharap kau menunggu di luar."

"Aha—ha ha…." Naruto berdiri sambil tertawa hambar, "Maaf, maaf…. Aku lupa." Katanya, "Baiklah—aku tunggu kau di luar. Jangan lama-lama, ya!!" Naruto pun keluar dari kamar itu.



"Tumben kau mengajakku makan ramen? Biasanya kalau aku ajak kau pasti menolak dengan cepat." Naruto berjalan di sebelah Gaara sambil menendang bebatuan kecil di jalan dan mengenai kubangan air sisa hujan yang baru saja berhenti.

"—Lebih baik dari pada melihatmu hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tertawa hambar, tanpa berkomentar. Saat itu Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Naruto juga ikut berhenti. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berhenti? Bikin kaget saja."

Gaara menatap tajam lurus pada Naruto, "—Aku tidak suka…." Ujarnya lirih nyaris berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini, Naruto. Aku tidak kenal kau yang seperti ini."

"—Gaara…."

"Kau…. Membuatku teringat pada diriku yang dulu. Aku tidak mau kau jadi seperti itu—Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan, aku tahu rasa sakit seperti apa yang kau derita. Tapi aku tidak mau kau berubah—Aku tidak mau kau tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah seperti ini." Suara Gaara mulai terdengar meninggi.

Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan memegang kedua pundaknya, "Gaara—Aku…. Aku tidak akan jadi seperti itu…. aku tidak…."

"LALU KENAPA KAU JADI SEPERTI INI?"

Naruto tersentak, tidak menyangka Gaara akan berteriak seperti itu padanya. Dia menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pundak Gaara.

"Kau bilang Sakura enggan menemuimu dan bicara padamu—Kau salah. Kaulah yang takut untuk menemui dan berbicara padanya. Kaulah yang memiliki kelemahan itu Naruto.—Kau pikir dengan begini kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kau salah. Kau sudah menyiksa semua orang yang ada di sekelilingmu. Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka dan semua temanmu. Kau juga ikut menyiksa mereka dengan perubahan sikapmu yang seperti ini!!" Gaara lalu menarik nafas panjang dan meredakan amarahnya, "—Sebetulnya aku ingin mengatakan ini dengan tenang di kedai ramen nanti. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Berteriak seperti ini di tengah jalan." Dia membalikkan badannya, "Dinginkan kepalamu. Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu."

Naruto tidak mampu untuk menghentikan Gaara yang berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa memandang bisu pada sosok Gaara yang menghilang di balik tikungan di ujung jalan yang baru saja mereka lewati. Kemudian dia menegadah memandang langit malam yang masih terselimuti mendung tanpa setitik cahaya satupun disana….

Malam pun beranjak semakin larut. Hujan yang baru saja berhenti beberapa jam lalu, kini mulai membasahi bumi Konoha sekali lagi. Jam dinding di rumah Naruto telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 1 dini hari. Namun matanya sama sekali belum terpejam. Dia duduk di kasurnya dan bersandar di dinding. Pikirannya terpusat pada kata-kata Gaara tadi.

"—Kelemahan, ya?" Dia memejamkan matanya, "Mungkin dia memang benar—Aku ini takut untuk bertemu Sakura-Chan…. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan Sakura-Chan." Tanpa bisa untuk tidur, Naruto terus memikirkan tentang apa yang Gaara katakan padanya hingga tak terasa hari sudah pagi.

Tok Tok Tok!! Pintu rumahnya diketuk. Naruto pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kayu itu. Dan ternyata yang mengetuknya adalah Iruka.

"Kau sudah bangun." Kata Iruka.

"—Ya." Naruto mempersilahkan orang yang dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu masuk.

"Semalaman lampu kamarmu menyala. Aku pikir kau lupa mematikannya lagi." Iruka mengambil jaket yang ada di lantai, "Kenapa kau ini selalu berantakan. Sekali-kali kau harus bereskan kamarmu."

Naruto melihat wajah Iruka sedikit pucat dan terlihat lelah, "—Sensei sakit?" Tanyanya.

Iruka menggeleng, "Aku tidak sakit, kok." Katanya.

_Kau sudah menyiksa semua orang yang ada di sekelilingmu._

Kata-kata Gaara terdengar jelas dalam ingatan Naruto, lalu dia membantu Iruka yang sedang membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai, "Maaf ya, Iruka Sensei." Katanya pelan.

"—Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"…. Habisnya—aku bersikap manja lagi. Padahal aku sudah janji tidak akan manja lagi."

Iruka tersenyum pada Naruto, "Kau kira aku baru mengenalmu 2-3 tahun? Aku mengenalmu bahkan sebelum kau bisa mengenaliku. Aku mengerti semua yang ada dalam dirimu." Iruka mendekati Naruto dan mengusap-usap Naruto seperti dia berhadapan dengan Naruto kecil, "Bagiku—Kau tetap Naruto kecilku. Bocah nakal yang selalu membuatku kerepotan, tapi bagaimana pun, aku tetap menyayangimu."

"—Iruka Sensei…."

"Aku melihat Sakura pergi ke makam lagi. Temuilah dia!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya. Terima kasih—Iruka Sensei." Naruto pun melesat keluar dari rumahnya dan segera pergi menuju ke arah pemakaman keluarga Uchiha.

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar—dia tidak memakai payung, padahal hujan begini deras." Lalu dia keluar dari rumah Naruto dan memandang ke ujung lorong, "—Sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali seperti biasa."

Dari ujung lorong itu, muncullah Gaara. Dia berjalan mendekati Iruka.

"Kau begitu memperhatikannya. Terima kasih banyak."

Gaara memandang sosok Naruto jauh di sana yang berlari menembus hujan, "—Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak mau dia berubah murung. Karena dia yang ku kenal adalah orang yang selalu ceria."

Iruka tersenyum, "Kau tampak jauh lebih dewasa dari umurmu. Seandainya Naruto punya sedikit sifat sepertimu. Aku pasti tidak akan serepot ini mengurusnya." Iruka tertawa.

Gaara menoleh pada Iruka dan terus memandangnya.

"—Kenapa kau terus memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Iruka saat mendapati Gaara sejak tadi melihat kearahnya, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak—Hanya saja… kau mengingatkan aku pada seseorang." Ujarnya sambil kembali memandang air yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, "Tapi yang pasti…. Kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Naruto."

"—Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada. Jangan dipikirkan." Jawab Gaara cepat, "Aku harus segera pergi ke gedung akademi. Sampai jumpa." Berlindung di bawah payungnya, Gaara menyusuri jalanan yang dibasahi hujan sejak semalam.



Di lain tempat, di bangunan pemakaman khusus untuk klan Uchiha, Naruto berjalan pelan masuk kedalamnya. Di depan sebuah batu besar dia melihat seorang Kunoichi berambut pink berdiri seorang diri. Tak bersuara, Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. Dalam diam dia melihat Sakura yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan batu itu.

Tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto di belakangnya, Sakura meletakkan setangkai bunga lily di depan batu itu, disentuhnya sebuah ukiran nama yang tertulis paling bawah. Ukiran yang masih tampak baru. Setelah itu dia pun berbalik dan dalam sekejab tubuhnya mematung begitu melihat Naruto di hadapannya.

Baik Sakura naupun Naruto, tidak ada yang saling bicara. Mereka hanya diam. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak memandang wajah Naruto. Naruto pun hanya memandang sakura tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari semua yang sudah dia pikirkan selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat itu.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti itu, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, namun Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi!!" Kata Naruto, "Aku—Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"TIdak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Sakura masih enggan memandang Naruto.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Setelah itu—kau membenciku seumur hidup pun, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura dan bicara walau Sakura memunggunginya, "Aku tahu kau marah padaku—mungkin kau malah membenciku. Tapi—tapi saat itu akulah yang bertarung dengan Sasuke. Akulah yang tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat itu—yang ku hadapi bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Yang bertarung denganku adalah seseorang yang telah termakan kebenciannya sendiri dan memilih untuk pergi dari kita…."

"Apa kau datang kesini untuk membicarakan kesalahannya saja?!" Sela Sakura. "Apa kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan kalau Sasuke-lah yang bersalah?"

"Bukan begitu…." Naruto menghalangi Sakura yang hendak keluar dari tempat itu dengan cepat, "Dengarkan aku!!"

"Minggir! Jangan halangi aku."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYINGKIR SEBELUM KAU TAHU APA YANG TERJADI!!"

Air mata pun mengalir dari pipi Sakura.

"…. Maaf aku berteriak. Tapi kau harus tahu ini. Saat itu Sasuke—Sasuke sendirilah yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhnya. Seiring waktu kami bertarung, Sasuke mulai kembali seperti dulu. Dia mengenaliku—mengenalimu, Sakura—Dia bilang, jiwanya telah hancur, jika aku tidak membunuhnya, dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dia perbuat dalam kendali Orochimaru. Karena itulah—aku terpaksa melakukannya. Sasuke ingin bebas dari Orochimaru, dia ingin pulang—tapi semua sudah terlambat." Naruto menghapus airmatanya sebelum sempat mengalir, "Saat tangan ini menembus tubuhnya, aku sempat berpikir akan mati bersamanya, namun dia berkata padaku agar aku tetap hidup dan melindungi Konoha. Agar aku terus menjaga apa yang pernah dia sia-siakan."

Saat itu barulah Sakura bersedia untuk memandang Naruto setelah rasanya sudah seabad tidak melihatnya.

"Aku sudah bersumpah dihadapannya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melanggar sumpahku itu." Naruto memandang ke arah batu yang berukiran seluruh nama klan Uchiha itu, "—Sebelum pergi…. dia meminta maaf pada kita. Katanya…. Maaf karena tidak mempercayai kita, maaf karena dia melarikan diri—maaf karena… tidak bisa menjadi rekan yang baik." Suara Naruto mulai terdengar parau, "Aku bilang—Walau apapun kesalahannya, kita pasti akan memaafkannya. Lalu dia—dia…." Setitik airmata tak mampu ditahan oleh Naruto, "Dia mengucapkan terima kasih…. Si bodoh itu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku yang sudah—"

"Naruto…. Cukup—" Sakura memeluk Naruto sambil menangis, "Sudah—tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi. Aku mengerti—" Isaknya, "Maaf—Aku membiarkanmu sendiri selama ini. Maaf aku tidak mau mengerti dan tidak mau mendengarkanmu." Lalu Sakura pun melepaskan Naruto, "Aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Tapi aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti, aku hanya menyalahkanmu tanpa berusaha mengerti bahwa kaulah yang paling menderita karenanya. Maafkan aku ya, Naruto."

"—Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Kita sama-sama salah." Naruto mendekati batu itu, "Tim 7 memang tidak akan lengkap tanpanya, tapi setidaknya—dalam kenangan kita, ada dia sebagai rekan kita."

Sakura berdiri di sebelah Naruto. "Ya—kau benar. Sampai kapanpun—Sasuke adalah anggota tim 7 kita. Rekan yang tidak tergantikan."

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Rasanya—waktu berjalan lama sekali. Hujan juga terus turun. Kalau begini bisa-bisa Ame Gakure kalah dari Konoha."

Sakura akhirnya tersenyum pada Naruto, "Dasar kau ini. Apa tidak ada gurauan yang lebih baik dari itu."

Naruto tertawa, "Masih ada banyak. Akan aku kasih tahu biar kau tertawa sampai perutmu sakit."

Di depan tempat pemakaman itu, berdirilah seorang Jonin yang mengawasi kedua shinobi yang ada di dalam. Jonin itu adalah Kakashi, mantan Jonin pembimbing tim 7. Walau wajahnya tertutup sehelai kain, tampak jelas dia sedang tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, Kakashi Senpai." Di sebelahnya muncul seorang shinobi yang tak lain adalah Yamato, Jonin pembimbing tim 7 sekarang, "Hokage memanggilmu." Katanya.

"Hmm—" Sahut Kakashi.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali. Ada apa?" Yamato mengikuti arah pandangan Kakashi dan menemukan Naruto dan Sakura. "Oh—mereka berdua rupanya." Yamato ikut tersenyum, "Kelihatannya mereka sudah kembali seperti semula lagi. Baguslah."

"Ya. Mereka memang murid kebanggaanku. Tapi kurasa, kau mengalami banyak kesulitan saat membimbing mereka, 'Yamato'."

Yamato tertawa, "Begitulah—Aku jadi mengerti sulitnya menjadi Jonin pembimbing."

Kakashi beranjak dari pohon tempatnya bersandar, "Ayo pergi. Aku tidak mau kalau Hokage sampai marah." Maka kedua shinobi itu pun melesat pergi.



Di gedung akademi, di ruangan Hokage kembali berkumpul para oarang-orang yang berkepentingan. Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru dan Neji tampak sudah ada di ruangan itu. Lalu tak lama Naruto dan Sakura masuk dalam ruangan itu. selain mereka, ada Tsunade yang didampingi oleh Shizune, Kakashi dan juga Yamato.

"Baiklah—Alasanku mengumpulkan kalian semua adalah untuk membicarakan tentang pertahanan kedua negara. Sejak penyerangan terakhir, kita mengalami penurunan pertahanan dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Dari data yang ada, Konoha dan Suna membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 4 bulan untuk memulihkan kondisi ini. Karena itu aku sebagai Hokage bersama dengan Kazekage telah memutuskan untuk saling mengirim utusan dari tiap desa untuk menetap agar kodisi 2 negara bisa berjalan stabil. Karena itu, aku memanggil kalian kemari, Naruto dan Sakura."

2 orang Genin itu saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya memusatkan perhatian pada Tsunade.

"Mulai saat ini aku mengangkat kalian sebagai Jonin khusus dalam tahap pemulihan ini. Dalam 1 bulan sekali kalian harus pergi ke Suna dan saling bertukar informasi. Ku harapkan kerja yang bagus dari kalian berdua." Tsunade tersenyum pada mereka, "Apa kalian sanggup menerima tugas ini?"

Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Seru mereka.

"Bagus. Aku percaya kalian bisa." Kata Tsunade puas.

Suasana tegang di ruangan itu mencair dengan sendirinya. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Selamat, ya. Sekarang kalian sudah menjadi Jonin." Kakashi mengacak rambut kedua shinobi yang pernah dia didik walau tidak lebih dari 2 tahun, "Mulai sekarang tugas kalian akan semakin berat. Berjuang, ya?!"

"Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik dari kalian. Jangan kecewakan aku, Naruto." Ujar Neji yang telah lebih dulu menjadi Jonin.

"Aku tidak membayangkan orang seperti Naruto akan jadi atasanku." Kata Shikamaru, "Tapi kalian yang sekarang memang hebat. Selamat, ya."

Setelah hiruk pikuk itu, semua orang pun bubar dari ruangan Hokage. Naruto berjalan bersama Sakura dan Gaara keluar dari gedung akademi.

"YAAAA—Aku jadi Jonin…. Benar-benar mengasyikaaaaan." Seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah langit yang kini berwarna biru cerah.

"Jangan terlalu senang. Tugas Jonin itu bukan tugas main-main. Kita dapat misi yang membawa negara tau." Kata Sakura, "Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalau kau mengacau lagi."

"Memang kapan aku mengacau?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sakura dan Gaara hanya menghela nafas saja, "Kok reaksi kalian gitu, sih? Aku tersinggung nih!!"

"Kau ini—Ternyata sama saja. Aku kira kau sudah dewasa sedikit. Rupanya tetap tidak berubah." Keluh Gaara. "Jadi sedikit menyesal."

"Menyesal kenapa? Kau harusnya senang punya teman seperti aku ini." Kata Naruto dengan PD-nya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, tidak ada gunanya meladeni anak itu." Sakura mengajak Gaara pergi.

"He hei—Jangan ninggalin aku donk!! Tunggu sebentar!!!" Naruto mengikuti kedua orang itu.



"Gaara, ini laporan dari ibukota." Temari memberikan sebuah map pada Gaara, "Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Konoha. Ku rasa sebentar lagi Naruto dan Sakura akan datang."

Gaara menerima map itu dan membacanya.

"Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan berlalu. Saat ini kondisi Suna dan Konoha mulai stabil." Kata Temari.

"—Masih butuh peningkatan lebih jauh lagi. Kalau hanya begini saja, pertahanan akan mudah di tembus."

Temari tersenyum, "Kau ini, terlalu memikirkan jauh ke depan. Sekali-kali kau butuh rileks."

"Aku sudah cukup begini saja." Gaara menutup kembali map itu. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Ada apa?"

"—Kondisi krisis yang di timbulkan penguasa Kaze no Kuni mulai meluas. Kelihatannya sekali-kali kita harus memberinya pelajaran. Benar-benar tidak jera dengan masalah 4 tahun lalu."

Temari membaca isi map itu, "—Kalau begini, Suna bisa kena imbasnya, ya?!"

"Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan penguasa seperti dia. Aku serahkan pada Baki saja."

"Eeh—tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus menemuinya sendiri. Kalau dia tersinggung buntutnya bisa panjang."

Gaara berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela, "Kau pikir aku takut dengan orang macam itu. biar saja dia tersinggung atau tidak. Paling parah juga dia akan mengirimi kita Missing Nin dari Kiri Gakure."

Temari tertawa mendengar komentar Gaara, "Dasar kau ini—Kazekage yang aneh. Dapat kiriman seperti itu kok malah senang."

"Biar saja. Aku sudah terlalu bosan terkurung di desa terus."

"Ya—mau bagaimana lagi." Temari tertawa hambar. "—Apapun yang akan kau lakukan itu, terserah padamu." Temari meletakkan map itu di meja kerja Gaara.

Gaara memandang ke arah luar dari kaca jendelanya, di sana dia melihat 2 orang yang dia tunggu sudah datang, "—Itu mereka. Aku akan keluar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera berangkat ke Konoha. Aku berangkat bersama Kankurou. Dan aku juga akan mengajak 2 Jonin dari divisi pertahanan. Mereka sudah menunggu di perbatasan."

Setelah itu kedua saudara itu pun keluar dari ruangan Kazekage dan menuju ke gerbang desa. Disana sudah ada Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang ngobrol dengan penduduk Suna. Gaara dan Temari pun menghampiri mereka. Melihat 2 orang itu, Naruto melambai dengan penuh semangat.

"Hai Gaara—" Katanya dengan suara lantang.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Kata Sakura. "Bagaimana pun dia itu pemimpin Suna Gakure, kau tetap saja tidak sopan padanya."

"Biar saja. Sesama teman 'kan tidak butuh basa-basi seperti itu."

Gaara yang sudah biasa dengan keributan yang selalu timbul jika mereka datang, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temari, "Apa kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya—Karena mereka sudah datang."

"Baiklah—jaga dirimu di sana."

Temari tersenyum, "'Ma kasih adikku."

"Temari Nee-Chan mau berangkat, ya? Kelihatan semangat sekali." Ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja semangat. Kan ada yang ingin di temui." Naruto nyengir jahil pada Temari.

Tanpa bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah, Temari mengelak, "Kau ini bicara apa. Sudahlah—aku berangkat sekarang." Dan Temari pun melesat dari tempat itu.

Naruto tertawa, "Khe he he he—Padahal tidak usah begitu 'kan? Kami semua sudah tahu kok."

"Jangan terlalu memperoloknya seperti itu." Kata Gaara. Kedua orang shinobi Konoha itu hanya cekikikan saja. Kemudian Gaara pun membawa mereka ke gedung akademi.

"Ternyata Suna mulai pulih seperti dulu lagi, ya? Konoha juga mulai stabil." Sakura melihat aktivitas yang berjalan di desa itu. "Ramai sekali…. Biasanya tidak pernah seramai ini."

"—Udara hari ini tidak begitu panas. Karenanya banyak yang keluar rumah." Jelas Gaara saat mereka melintas di taman. Saat itu seorang anak kecil berlari menghampiri Gaara dan langsung menerjangnya dari belakang, jelas saja hal itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar pada Gaara, "Kazekage-Chama, kapan menemani kami main lagi?" Tanya anak itu dengan nada sangat mengharapkan. Dia melepaskan Gaara, "Sudah lama tidak bermain dengan Kazekage-Chama." Lanjutnya.

Gaara menepuk kepala anak itu, "Sekarang tidak bisa. Kau lihat, ada temanku yang datang."

Anak tadi memandang Naruto dan Sakura, "Kakak-kakak dari Konoha, ya? Sayang sekali, padahal kami ingin sekali bermain dengan Kazekage-Chama." Ujarnya polos.

Tak lama seorang wanita memanggil anak itu dan menghampirinya, lalu dia memberi salam pada Gaara, "Maaf—anak saya mengganggu." Kata wanita itu, "Kau juga, Kazekage-Sama sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu dia." Katanya pada anak itu.

"Habis—Kami sedang bosan, bu."

"Sekali lagi maafkan anak saya ini." Wanita itu membungkuk pada Gaara.

"—Tidak apa. Aku memang sudah berjanji akan menemani mereka, tapi rupanya aku belum sempat." Gaara memandang anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman itu. "Baiklah—saya permisi dulu." Gaara pun lalu mengajak Naruto dan Sakura pergi dari taman itu.

Setelah agak jauh, tawa Naruto yang sejak tadi di tahan akhirnya meledak juga. "Gya ha ha ha—_Kazekage_-_Chama_ katanya? Manisnyaaaa" Naruto terpingkal, "Sejak kapan kau jadi idola anak-anak, hah?"

"Naruto!! Hentikan! Kalau Gaara akrab dengan semua penduduk Suna, itu bagus, 'kan? Kenapa kau malah menertawakannya?"

"Habis—Aneh sekali—aku tidak bisa membayangkan Gaara bersama anak kecil." Naruto tidak sanggup untuk menghentikan tawanya yang menggila.

Gaara terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dua orang di belakangnya, baginya keributan yang ada tidak terdengar. Walau begitu, sesekali dia melirik 2 sahabat karibnya itu. Walau Naruto bilang mereka sudah _akrab_, Gaara tidak melihat perubahan dalam tingkah mereka. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Gaara merasa lega karena mereka sudah bisa melupakan tragedi yang mereka alami…. Dia pun tahu bahwa setelah melewati kepedihan itu, Naruto dan Sakura sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang shinobi yang tangguh. Kemudian Gaara pun memandang birunya langit yang ada di atas desanya itu.

Angin bertiup pelan membawa udara panas sedikit menjauh. Dan ketiga shinobi yang masih belia itu pun masuk ke dalam gedung akademi. Walau harus menempuh jalan hidup yang berliku tajam, mereka yakin—dengan kebersamaan, masalah apapun akan bisa diatasi….

Naruto percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi, selama dia masih memiliki orang yang disayangi dan menyayanginya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Di bawah naungan Sennin Jiraiya, saat ini Naruto terus berusaha menjadi lebih kuat. Menjadi seorang Hokage tetap merupakan incaran utamanya. Dia tahu jalan menuju posisi itu tidak mudah, tapi dia juga tahu kalau segala keraguan dalam dirinya akan hilang apabila dia berdiri di samping teman-temannya. Dengan tekad itulah dia akan melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap.

Sakura memahami bahwa seorang wanita pun bisa melakukan sesuatu dan tidak hanya menjadi pihak yang dilindungi. Beberapa hari terakhir dia mulai berpikir bahwa posisi seorang Kage wanita itu tidak jelek juga. Walau saat dia mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto, pemuda itu langsung melarangnya habis-habisan. Tapi Sakura bukanlah orang yang bisa dilarang semudah itu. Dan dengan bimbingan langsung dari Tsunade, Sakura pun mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai Kunoichi pengobatan yang handal.

Hal serupa juga di rasakan oleh Gaara yang telah melangkah ke posisi teratas di jajaran shinobi. Setelah mampu melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang masa silam, Gaara tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang matang sebagai seorang Kage. Dibantu oleh kedua orang kakaknya, Gaara memimpin Suna dengan baik sehingga seiring dengan waktu, sosok Gaara pun menjadi panutan dan teladan bagi penduduk Suna.

Usia muda tidak menghalangi ketiganya untuk mencapai impian dan ambisi mereka masing-masing.

"Nah Gaara—sekarang waktumu bertugas menjadi Kage, kami membawa laporan khusus dari Hokage." Naruto merogoh tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah map pada Gaara.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Gaara memang seorang Kage." Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto, lalu dia memandang Gaara, "Kata Tsunade-Sama, bulan depan beliau akan datang meninjau langsung ke Suna. Jadi kami akan tetap disini sampai bulan depan."

"Kau tidak akan merasa bosan kalau kami ada disini." Kata Naruto.

"…. Asal kau tidak membuatku marah saja." Gaara pun mulai membaca isi map itu. "Sebulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat."

"Tenang saja—aku jamin kau tidak akan punya waktu luang untuk marah atau pun bosan." Lanjut Naruto.

"Sudah, Naruto!!! Jangan ganggu dia!!" Sakura membekap mulut Naruto yang langsung meronta.

Gaara hanya diam sambil menyentuhkan ujung penanya di keningnya melihat kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat 2 orang itu sama-sama terjatuh ke lantai.

Para shinobi Suna yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruangan pemimpin muda mereka terlihat sejenak menghentikan langkah mereka dan melihat ke dalam ruangan. Tak jarang mereka ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan 2 orang shinobi Konoha yang setiap kedatangannya selalu membuat gedung akademi yang biasanya suram ini menjadi lebih ceria. Saat kedatangan 2 shinobi muda itu juga adalah salah satu yang ditunggu dalam setiap bulannya, karena setiap mereka datang, Suna pun bisa melihat wajah Kazekage mereka seperti selayaknya pemuda biasa.

Sambil menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk hari itu, Gaara merasa sedikit lebih bersemangat. Walau di luar dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi dia senang karena kedatangan 2 orang itu adalah hal yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar dia bisa sedikit lebih lama menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka.

Ditemani Naruto dan Sakura di dalam ruangan yang luas itu membuat kebosanan yang selalu menghinggapi Gaara pergi entah kemana. Dan dalam sekejap pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu pun selesai.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu—kalau begitu—kita ke oase yuk." Ajak Naruto begitu Gaara meletakkan penanya.

Gaara berdiri dan melepas jubah Kage-nya.

"He—memang tidak apa-apa, ya kalau kau tidak pakai jubah itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan masalah. Toh—Hokage saja tidak pernah mengenakannya."

Sakura tertawa, "Tsunade-Sama memang tidak mau repot, dan kelihatannya kau sudah tertular sifatnya itu."

"Biar saja—biar saja. Malah enak kalau tidak pakai pakaian itu. Aku yang melihatnya malah merasa makin kepanasan saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Ya sudah—ayo ke oase. Aku tidak sabar melihat airnya yang jernih."

Maka mereka bertiga pun segera melesat menuju ke sumber kehidupan di padang pasir itu.

Hal seperti ini juga hanya bisa membuat para shinobi Suna menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan kalau duta Konoha itu datang, Kazekage mereka—akan jadi orang yang langka di akademi. Tapi mereka tidak mampu mencegah—karena mereka semua tahu, masa depan Suna dan Konoha sekarang berada di pundak para remaja belia itu. mereka kini hanya bisa mendukung dan memberi bantuan sebisa mereka.

"Hyaaa—Langitnya biruuuuuuu—" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput yang hijau di oase itu, "Inilah alasan kenapa aku suka oase Suna. "Suejuuuuuuk."

"Dasar pemalas." Cibir Sakura.

"Biar saja." Kata Naruto, "Tapi—Gaara beruntung buanget ya, bisa datang ke tempat ini setiap hari. Jadi iri."

"—Kau 'kan bisa datang kapanpun kau mau. Kenapa harus iri padaku?" Gaara bersandar pada sebatang pohon.

Naruto nyengir, "Benar juga, ya—Kalau aku bosan di Konoha, aku lari saja ke sini." Katanya senang.

Dan sore yang cerah itu pun dihabiskan oleh mereka untuk berbincang tentang berbagai macam hal. Sesekali mereka mengenang semua kejadian yang ada sejak pertemuan mereka yang diawali dari ujian Chuunin 4 tahun lalu. Di oase itu, angin berhembus sepoi dan membuat perasaan mereka semua nyaman. Masing-masing memiliki permohonan dalam hati mereka, namun yang pasti mereka menginginkan segala masalah yang seakan tidak putus ini akan segera berakhir. Air bergerak tertiup angin dan menimbulkan bunyi riak yang membuat suasana semakin sejuk. Tak lama datanglah beberapa orang lagi ke oase itu, termasuk anak-anak yang tadi ada di taman. Menepati janjinya, Gaara pun menemani mereka bermain. Menambah seru sore itu, baik Sakura dan Naruto, dengan suka rela melompat ke dalam mata air nan jernih itu.

Suasana seperti inilah yang sangat disukai oleh Gaara. Karena alasan itu jugalah yang mendorong Gaara untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Demi desa yang dia sukai, demi orang-orang yang penting baginya— Demi masa depan yang akan dia hadapi nanti…….



15


End file.
